Lexicon Game (Dalentar) Wiki
Welcome to the Lexicon Game (Dalentar) Wiki A Game of Lexicon between friends, please do not add to this page unless you are a part of the original group. Description You are all historical scholars from the start of the Third Age, trying to piece together the history of the continent of Dalentar from the Turn of The Second Age to year 500 DF (Dragon Fire). You all work for various political powers and estates, however the tome must contain only fact, as it is an encyclopedia. Original Rules -The basic idea is that each player takes on the role of a scholar, from before scholarly pursuits became professionalized (or possibly after they ceased to be). You are cranky, opinionated, prejudiced and eccentric. You are also collaborating with a number of your peers -- the other players -- on the construction of an encyclopedia describing some historical period (possibly of a fantastic world). -The game is played in 26 turns, one for each letter of the alphabet. 1. On the first turn, each player writes an entry for the letter 'A'. You come up with the name of the entry, and you write 100-200 words on the subject. At the end of the article, you sign your name, and make two citations to other entries in the encyclopedia. These citations will be phantoms -- their names exist, but their content will get filled in only on the appropriate turn. No letter can have more entries than the number of players, either, so all citations made on the first turn have to start with non-A letters. 2. On the second and subsequent turns, you continue to write entries for B, C, D and so on. However, you need to make three citations. One must be a reference to an already-written entry, and two must be to unwritten entries. (On the 25th and 26th turns, you only need to cite one and zero phantom entries, respectively, because there won't be enough phantom entries, otherwise.) -It's an academic sin to cite yourself, you can never cite an entry you've written. (OOC, this forces the players to intertwingle their entries, so that everybody depends on everyone else's facts.) Incidentally, once you run out of empty slots, obviously you can only cite the phantom slots. 3. Despite the fact that your peers are self-important, narrow-minded dunderheads, they are honest scholars. No matter how strained their interpretations are, their facts are accurate as historical research can make them. So if you cite an entry, you have to treat its factual content as true! (Though you can argue vociferously with the interpretation and introduce new facts that shade the interpretation.) 4. A player can call dibs on any one phantom entry in either the current index, or the next in line. Whoever calls dibs first, has it. One cannot call 'dibs' on an empty space, and cannot call dibs more than one index in advance. 5. An author generally belongs to a given player for the entire duration of a Lexicon, and is encouraged to speak with a distinctive voice. Players should not change authors on a whim - there are numerous other techniques to vary writing style and presentation without sacrificing character continuity. Of course, the host of the Lexicon Game is the final judge. A Few Simple Guidelines - Keep your name all throughout the same Lexicon. - Never cite your own entry. - Have exactly one entry per letter per Lexicon, never continuing until the previous letter is finished. - In all posts past A, cite two articles that have not been written as well as one that has been written already. If you cite more than two, compensate by citing less in future posts or citing existing ghost entries. - If you have the knowhow, set up hyperlinks to ghost entries as you post each entry, as well as commenting on the ghost entry with the name of the original entry for ease of the person writing it. If you don't know how to use hyperlinks or for some reason can't finish an article, please add The Filing Cabinet category tag to your post. This makes it a lot easier to find those articles that need editing or linking. Once a article has been linked, filed, etc. please remove the Filing Cabinet tag. - Since your fellow scholars cannot continue without you, please try to post every night. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse